Easels have a frame for holding an artist's canvas or a picture. Typical easels include a stand so the artist can position the work area as desired. However, typical easels, frames and stands are generally limited in the variety of arrangements available for accommodating use by a diverse group of users.
Generally an artist may stand or sit before a conventional easel. An artist who is confined to a wheelchair, however, is often limited in the use of a conventional easel. While a conventional easel may be placed on a table, many wheelchairs are not configured to fit under a table for proper use. Also, some wheelchairs come equipped with a tray which further makes it difficult for fitting under a regular desk. While a conventional easel may be lowered to a position to accommodate one user, the easel usually requires careful and time-consuming adjustment from person-to-person. Positioning the easel at an appropriate distance from the artist can also be difficult with conventional easels. Moreover, conventional easels do not conveniently attach to a wheelchair or wheelchair tray, and are not easily positionable in a variety of configurations.
The present invention provides for an easel that accommodates a variety of configurations and is easily adapted to work from artist to artist. It especially allows teachers of students in wheelchairs an opportunity to quickly position the easel as needed. It is also easy to remove, store and transport.